sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kanei De'Uden
=Physical Description= Kanei wears her red hair up in a severe bun at all times. Her face, while as lovely as any other Sin'dorei's, rarely displays any wide range of emotion. Instead, she prefers to keep herself gaurded and in check save in rare, trusted company. She rarely is seen without her armor and weapons, only leaving them for more comfortable clothing when she feels it either necissary or on the rare occassions that she feels safe with her current company. =Personality= Dedication to the Farstriders, to the point of obessession, drives Kanei in all she does. She is ever professional and largely emotionless in her dealings with others, be they Farstrider or not. One exception to this rule has come to pass, though, in her fellow Farstrider and guildmate, Dissonanse. When he is at her side, it seems almost as if a magic key has unlocked her normally rigid demeanor to allow a bright smile to grace her face. =Likes= Forests, archery, animals and, secretly, poetry and bardic or folk-style songs Favorite Food: Berry tarts of any sort Favorite Drink: Fresh water from a stream Favorite Colors: Red or Green and Gold Weapons of Choice: Bow, blade and claw =Dislikes= Stuck up nobles, anyone who speaks against the Farstriders. She also has an almost obsessive hatred of the Scourge. Pet Peeves: Blood Knights who look down upon the Farstriders as if they are the betters. =Fears and Flaws= Kanei is terrified of failing in her duties as a Farstrider - not for any fear or repraisal from her superiors, but for fear of failing herself and her people again. =History= Ranger-Captain Deylin De'Uden married a lady of lower stature by the name of Jallael. Thier's was a happy marriage, bearing two daughters - Kanei, the eldest and more serious, and Lorelai, a more care-free and flirtatious spirit. While Lorelai was ever her mother's child, learning to act as a proper lady and dreaming of one day marrying a rich lord, Kanei was her father's child, picking up the bow and trapsing through the woods, without a care for scuffs or dirt, at a young age. The sisters were rather loved by their cousins - Vajine De'Uden, Mordagen De'Uden and Sathel Sunstriker - and in return loved them dearly. As such, when Vajine was named heir to their House, and ran away, Lorelai cried for days on end. Kanei, however, drew in on herself - hurt and angered, believing that he was running off to have grand adventures without her. Angry that he'd left without even a word, and angry at how it had upset her beloved sister so, she began to fully dedicate herself to her training, swearing that she would never leave the lands or her family behind and would ever be there to protect both. In time, she followed her father's path and joined the Farstriders. When the scourge invaded, she stood the line with her father and her unit as her mother and sister were sent on to the safety of Silvermoon. The pair were seperated, and while her mother was found dead, it is still unknown exactly what became of her Lorelai. Kanei's father and unit fell. Only a couple of others managed to escape death, dragging her away with them against her will. She barely survived her injuries from the battle, and when the dust settled, was over come with greif from all that had been lost - to her personally, and to her people and lands. In time, she physically recovered, but was never able to overcome her guilt and grief for what she viewed as her failure. It was on a clear and bright day that she had removed herself from her station in the Ghostlands long enough to return to Silvermoon for various provisions and to check for any letters from the rest of her lost family members. She only happened to be passing by at that exact moment, but it seemed fate had brought her feet there. A lady was chiding another noble over their obsession with their own power. Kanei waited until the conversation had drawn to a close before approaching the unusual lady. In short order, she was brought into the remarkably small ranks of the Symphony of Eternity, that had apparently only been formed a few days before. For months, still, she remained at her post in the Ghostlands, rarely venturing into the City to check on things. As such, it came to quite a shock to her that on one of her visits, Sathel stood before her, wearing the Symphony's colors. The talked at length, catching up on the time that had passed, and she learned that Morgaden had survived as well, and that Vajine had returned to their lands. Warily, she met with Vajine and discovered him to be a Master of the Blood Knight order - an order that sneered at the Farstriders. Old wounds opened and new ones cut deeper. She remained as polite as she felt it necessary to be towards the head of her family's house, but left in short order. Days passed and eventually the order came down for her to be transfered from under Captain Helios in the Ghostlands, to aid the rest of the Horde in the lands far away from her beloved Quel'thalas. Though she loathed to leave, she accepted her orders and began her travels. Over time, the wound and rift between Kanei and Vajine healed. Though they have never been truly close again, they've been able to share honest smiles and laughs once more. This is, in large part, due to the unexpected opening of her heart by a certain rhyming rogue who's smile manages to steal her breath away. =Artwork= , Category:Horde Category:Blood_Elf Category:Hunter